


The Adventure’s of Human Genji

by DuncanDangerDuckie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, F/M, Genji keeps forgetting hes human, Green Boy, HANA IS A GOOD FRIEND, Hanzo dont know how to feel, He just wants to do it right, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Human Genji, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, Light Angst, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Protective Hanzo Shimada, Shimada Brothers, Slice of Life, background McHanzo, green duck, happy Genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanDangerDuckie/pseuds/DuncanDangerDuckie
Summary: Genji could not understand what was going on. This had to be a cruel joke the world was playing on him. He stared at human hands. He wondered how long it would last, but hell he WOULD enjoy it while it did.
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 11
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So it is currently 10:33 pm and I just had an argument with my friend about what to write, and as I just finished playing Overwatch this idea hit me.

The base awoke to the sound of a very loud scream. It was Genji and it came from the kitchen. D.VA was the first to get there since her room was the closest for midnight snacks, then Lucio for the same reason, then Tracer with Mei than Anna and thumping behind her Reinhardt. Mccree was with them in a pair of cactus boxers. He had to push through Reinhardt since they all stopped once they entered the kitchen. 

“What in-” Jesse stared.

“My goodness-” Anna covered her mouth with her hand.

Hanzo skillfully squeezed through everyone and saw what had everyone frozen. It was definitely Genji, but he was-

Human.

Genji was to busy flipped his hands, his _HUMAN_ hands front and back to even notice he spilled coffee on them, he was shaking. At that moment Anglea entered. 

“What happened? I heard- OH MY!” Her eyes widened at who she was looking at. Genji looked up at them all, he looked scared. It was odd for them since they could actually see his facial expressions and everything. He locked eyes with Hanzo with tears in his eyes. 

“Anija?” He whispered.

“MED BAY.” Hanzo Said. **“Now.”**

-

“Like I said for the 50th time. I went to sleep last night, awoke this morning, walked into the kitchen, started the coffee machine for everyone, and when I went to reach for a cup I saw my hand and shouted.” Genji sat on the examining table as the overhead screen ran though all his vitals, Xrays, and information. He seemed to be back to what he looked like before the. . . accident. Not a single eyebrow hair or scar out of place. It felt extremely strange to poor Genji to have human hands and legs again. The only people in the room were Angela, Winston, Hanzo, and Mccree. 

“Well ain’t this just a sight.” Mccree could not look away from Genji’s head, as he was currently running his hands through his bright green hair. Hanzo stood next to Genji with a frown on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. He huffed and turned to Angela.

“How long does he have?” He asked

_“Darlin!”_ Jesse lightly shoved Hanzo’s shoulder.

“It does not make sense,” Angela says. “He’s perfectly healthy, there are no signs of . . . anything! He just **POOF!** Is human.” She was frustrated.

“That does not answer my question, Dr. Ziegler.” Mccree wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s waist.

“Let her continue talking.” He whispered in Hanzo's ear.

Angela sighed. “I’m not sure.” She looked at her notes that she had gathered. “He could turn back tomorrow, in three days, a month or . . .” Genji’s head turned to her.

“I could stay like this forever?” He quickly looked at Hanzo, who looked away. 

“It’s possible, like I said I am not sure. Though every day you do stay like this, you will need daily check-ins to make sure everything is okay. As far as that you are free to go Genji.” 

Genji’s face blushed, “I do not have clothes.” He looked down at the gown he was currently in.

“Don’t worry partner! I’m pretty sure you can borrow some of Hanzo’s and Lucio’s until we can you out to a store, they will probably be the only things that will fit you, can’t imagine you in mine, or Reinhart’s cloths.

That cracked a smile from Genji’s face. Something Jesse had not seen since their Blackwatch days. He hoped whatever this was that it lasted enough for him to enjoy it. If anybody needed a pick me up, it was Genji.


	2. Chapter 2

Genji sat on the couch in the common room, with a pair of Hanzo’s black joggers and Lucio’s green hoodie. By this time in the day, everyone has heard the news. More people have walked by him then he knew was necessary, some tried to sneak by just to catch a glimpse of him. Genji was starting to feel like being human was a lot more strange than his cyborg self. He has not felt this uncomfortable since he joined overwatch, and was nervous about his new body. 

After everything this morning Mccree figured Hana would be the best bet to help Genji find clothes, and she excitedly agreed to go out shopping with him since she needed new clothes anyway. Now he was sitting in the common room waiting for her to get dressed so they could leave. Mccree walked into the kitchen and looked and Genji fidget all nervous like.

“You sure you don’t want us to tag along? Don’t wan’cha to have a freakout out there partner.” Jesse filled a glass with water and brought it over. 

Genji scoffed. It sounded just like Hanzo to Jesse.

“I will be fine, thank you. It’s not like this is anything brand new to me it’s just . . . a forgotten feeling.” he rubbed his arm. 

Hana came rushing in dragging Lucio and Brigitte with Lena zipping right behind them. She pushed them both on the couch with him and she and Lena rushed over to the kitchen almost side swiping Mcree with how quick they were going. Genji was confused. 

“Are you all coming along?” He looked at Lucio and Brig. 

“Well since _SOMEONE_ can’t actually drive yet, we need an adult who can.” Lucio pointed to Lena.

“You don’t mind, do you Genji? If it’s too much we can hang back.” Genji gave a smile, “The more the merrier right?” 

-

It was such a strange feeling to feel the actual wind on his skin and hair again. He knew he should not get used to it as Hanzo said, it could change tomorrow. Somewhere deep inside him, he wished it would not though.

“ _HELLLOOO_ EARTH TO SPACE CADET SHIMADA!!! THIS IS CONTROL TOWER, DO YOU COPY!” Hana waved her hand in front of his face. 

“I’m sorry Hana, what?” Genji turned his head from looking out the window to her in the front seat. Lucio chuckled next to him.

“She wants to know what kinda clothes you want to get Luv,” Lena pitched in.

“Yeah, dude what is ur style? Please tell me it’s not like you’re brothers.” Lucio raised his eyebrow at Genji. He let out a chuckle. 

“No, definitely not. Although I’m pretty sure one of his outfits is based after my old style, I think Mcree called it his “casual outfit”. That’s more my style.” Genji thought back to what he used to wear. 

“Well we’re here, let’s go!” Hana hopped out of the car excited.

\--

They ended up getting Genji so many outfits they had a short “fashion show” inside the clothing store. He mostly got shirts that were either green or shades of gray to silver, because that’s what he was used to at this point. The girls kept running around picking out shirts for him to choose yes or not to, while he and Lucio went and picked out shorts and pants. He got enough clothes to only last him a week. He thought that was the safest bet. After a girl in the store come up to him and asked if he was a model or an actor he deemed it was time to go by the sound of Hana’s and Brigette’s laughter. The tips of his ears were red as Lucio gently pushed him out of the store to wait for the girls.

“After that beautiful moment, we all just witnessed, at our dear friend Genji’s expense, dinner is on me.” Hana gave a bow. It was followed by a “Woop Woop” from Lucio and Lena. 

They walked to the car to put the clothes away and went to a small dinner place Hana had been to for a movie promotion. It was nice and had some fairy lights outside on the patio where they sat. They chatted about small things that were going on until the waiter came back with their drinks and they were all ready to order.

“Genji?” Brigette nudged his shoulder.

“Huh?” everyone was staring at him.

“Ur order dude?” Lucio said gently.

“Oh, I’ll wait till-” 

Then it hit him. 

He’s Human again. He didn’t even think about touching the menu that was placed in front of him. He does not need to sit alone in his room tonight to eat, because he’s self-conscious about his face. He looked up at everyone and they all seemed to understand what he himself just realized. He felt heat rush to his face. 

“I’m sorry, you can put everyone’s orders in, I will order when ur come back with our appetizers.” Genji picked up his menu and began to skim the pages.

They sat for a little while sipping their drinks and talking until Genji noticed it got quiet, and everyone was looking at him.

“What?”

“Can we see it?” Lena asked.

This confused Genji greatly.

“See what?” He asked.

“Ur tattoo dude!” Lucio said trying to hide his excitement. “Hanzo told us all that every Shimada that can control dragons has one! And since, he has his on the arm, we want to see yours! Cuz . . . well, you’re normally all . . . metal we just were wondering what your’s looked like.” 

Genji completely forgot his tattoo! It used to bring him so much pride, It didn’t even cross his mind while Angela was examining him this morning. He quickly tugged off his jacket since he had a tank top under it.

Everyone gasped.

It was still the same to him, god how he missed this beauty that had once graced his arm. Genji’s dragon was vibrant shades of green, each scale showing lighter and darker colors to mix and make the body of his dragon, it looked as if you touched it you could feel the texture, and since he only had one unlike his brother, his was coiled around his right arm swimming between clouds in what looked like a graceful dance.

“That’s beautiful Genji,” Lena said

“The artwork is amazing!” Brigette said, leaning closer to get a better 

look.” 

“Hey after this we should hit up an arcade,” Hana said 

“Oh, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Genji said. 

“Huh, why?” Hanna frowned, then remembered he might not be comfortable in his body yet. “ Oh, I’m sor-”

“We wouldn’t want you to get you ass beat in every video game and lose ur fanbase and reputation.” Genji Smirked.

“OHhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!” the popcorn community said.

Hana slammed her hands on the table and leaned right into Genji’s face space. 

“Do you **_KNOW_ ** who I am?” She said.

Genji raised his eyebrow.

“Funny, I was gonna ask you the same thing” He smirked.

They were basically touching noses at this point.

  
“ **_YOUR ON,”_ **Hana said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo!!! What's gonna happen?!?!
> 
> I'm actually really excited about where this story is going.  
> It's not gonna be all happy n fluff tho! There are troubles head in Genji's future~  
> \-----  
> Please leave comments!!! tell me how I'm doing and what you think!  
> It lets me know people are actually are enjoying this :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hana sat across from Genji at the table. Infuriated. **_Not. One. Single. Game. Did She Win_ ** . Pac-Man, Tetris, DDR, Guitar Hero, Taiko No Tatsujin, Maimai Murasaki, and even Mortal Kombat. He even beat her in **_SPACE INVADERS,_ ** that’s basically **HER** game! She underestimated him, badly. Genji was currently munching on a slice of pizza while talking to Lucio. He felt her gaze on him and slightly turned his head her way, a large smirk was plastered on his face. 

“I’m sorry Mrs. Song, I seem to have forgotten, who am I again?”

Hana gritted her teeth.

“A Grandmaster Gamer,” If looks could kill. Lena placed her hand on Hana’s shoulder to try and comfort her situation. “Okay Grandmaster Dashi, let’s head home” Hana stood up and tossed her soda cup into the wastebasket. 

“You sure you don’t wanna try one more game? I might go easy on you this time” He said.

“Ha-ha Genji, Get up.”

\---------------------------------------------------

When they got back to the base, Genji went to seek out his teacher, Zenyatta, he has not seen him since this whole turn had happened. He felt bad he has not spoken to him and he had some conflicting feelings inside himself. He was going to stop by Hanzo’s room, but he put his ear to the door first, and then quickly kept walking down the hall after what he heard, he’d talk to Hanzo later when he was . . . less busy. Genji found Zenyatta on the rooftop near the drop off that outlook the ocean. He waited for his teacher to take notice of his presence. 

“Come sit” Zenyatta kept his head forward as Genji came up to his side and sat down next to him and fell into the silence. “What hinders your mind, my student?” Genji shifted next to him. 

“ I know that this . . . body is not new, If anything it’s old, but I still can’t- I don’t’- ugh!” Genji huffed. Fully frustrated.

“Take your time Genji, the words you want to speak will come to you, breath,” Zenyatta said. 

Genji took a deep breath and let his mind think of the words he wanted to say. 

“I’m scared master . . . I don’t want to . . . go back” Genji placed his hands out in front of himself. “ I know I am enjoying this more than I should, there is a chance that I could turn back tomorrow for all anyone knows. I miss looking at my arms! I miss hearing the sound of my own voice! My legs! The world is so much brighter again. . . I don’t want to go back to the encasing that holds the remains of my body.” He finished his rant.

“Do you think Butterflies miss their caterpillar form?”

Genji whipped his head to look at his master. He was going to open his mouth and ask “what do caterpillars have to do with my situation?!” But Genji knew better, Zenyatta did not say things without reason, so he closed his mouth and thought about what was just asked.

“I don’t think they even know master, they spend all that time in the cocoon that by the time they come out there just **_THAT_ **.”

“Hmmm, interesting.” Was all he got as a response, he knew he would have to figure out this answer on his own.

They sat on the ledge in silence and watched the sun slowly set until Genji got a text from Hana saying to come to the common room. When he got there it seemed to have been transformed into a Karaoke stage. Lucio was fiddling with wires around the speakers. He waited and watched as members slowly trickled into the room. Then Hana grabbed the mic,

“THIS PLACE US TO GOOMY WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A KARAOKE SING OFF! YOU DONT _HAVE_ TO JOIN BUT YOU _WILL_ STAY AND WATCH!” She pointed at the more . . . non-vocal people. 

Surprisingly many people actually contributed and drinks were brought out to ease the mood. Reinhart sang a very old romance song very loudly and poorly, but he was enjoying himself and that’s all that mattered. Junkrat sang a song called _Tik, Tik, Boom_ but that did not surprise anyone. Roadhog held up his hand when the mic was passed to him in a motion of passing. Mei and Mercy said a giggly version of _Ice Ice Baby._ Hana sang a song from one of those kpop groups. Pharah sang _We Are The Champions_ which got everyone shouting and singing along especially Lena. Everyone was having a good time and Genji felt comfortable sitting on the other side of McCree. Until he wasn’t when the mic was passed to him. 

“Oh no thank you,” he said to Lena

Hanzo smirked next to Mccree.

“Genji, I’m surprised, you love to sing, you use to do it all the time when we were little,” Hanzo said. 

The room as speechless until it exploded into different voices of, **“WHAT?!”**

“ **_Brother!”_ ** Genji hissed at Hanzo with a faint blush on his face. That got Jesse to burst out into laughter between the two brothers. He was laughing so hard he doubled over with his hands on his stomach. 

“I’m sorry, but, I just _can’t_ imagine back in the Blackwatch days, angsty Genji singing karaoke!” Mccree whipped the tears in his eyes, “I’m upset with you Gen, I thought we shared everything back then, and you never told me about this?” He looked at Genji who huffed.

“I tolerated you back then, you were the lest annoying person that I wanted to kill, and that’s saying a lot, with that we went through,” Genji responded. Jesse grabbed at his chest as if the comment hurt him internally. 

Hana then grabbed the mic from Lena and pointed it at Genji,

 ******_“Sing.”_ **

Genji looked at her while he started speaking in Japanese rapidly, to which Hanzo responded to. The conversation carried on for about twenty seconds before Genji tsked at Hanzo.

“What’s the prob grandmaster, If I had known this was what I needed to challenge you in, the arcade would have gone differently.~” Hana taunted. Lucio “Oooooooed” in the background. Genji glared at Hana. If there was one thing Shimada’s were known for it was _not_ losing at things, he grabbed the mic from Hana’s hand and glared death at Hanzo as he stood and walked to the center of the room. “Han can he really sing? I know I went teased him a little, but I don’t want him goin and embarrass himself or nothin.” Jesse looked down at Hanzo who was currently resting his head on Mccree’s lap. He ran his fingers through Hanzo’s hair. 

Hanzo just smiled in response and got comfier on his personal headrest.

Genji picked a song called _The JellyFish Song_ he turned his back to everyone and waited as the song started up, he took a deep breath

“Yurayura Yurameku Nami No Ma Ni” 

\--------------

The room was silent as the song ended and Genji turned around and stared at the floor until an eruption of cheer’s followed. It had Genji quickly lift his head. A full blush graced his face, even Roadhog stood up and was applauding. Mccree’s was jaw dropped and Hanzo was smirking in his lap. 

After everything died down most of the older members left while the young ones decided to have a huge slumber party in the Common room. They all grabbed blankets and made popcorn and just watched movies until each person slowly fell asleep. 

_You don’t deserve this! Genji couldn’t breathe, he felt encased in something. All he felt was pain, he heard screaming but couldn’t tell if it was someone’s or his own. The feeling of bone being ripped from one’s body. He looked up to see his arms and legs across the room. He tried to scream but nothing came out. Cant’.Breathe. Suffocating. pain. Pain. PAIN._

Genji ripped himself awake. He raised his arms above his face to see that he was still covered in human flesh. He slowly sat up to a room of darkness with the gentle sounds of snoring from the people around him. The clock on the wall read 2:43 am. He knew’s he couldn’t go back to sleep like this. He got up and leaves the common area out the door towards their rooms, unaware that Hanzo was watching.

He gets to the door he was looking for and gently knocks and waits. It wooshes open to the face of Zenyatta. 

“Greeting’s Genji, why are you awake though this early?” if Zenyatta could blink.

“Master, may I come in?” Genji tried to clam his breathing.

“My door is always open to you, my student” He moved back into the room to let Genji enter.

Genji waited to talk. He needed to gather his thoughts. He didn’t know where to start. It felt so real. 

“I had a nightmare, I can’t explain it well because I can’t remember it even. It was just . . . pain. I knew I could not go back to sleep.” Genji sat on the bed in the room that Zenyatta didn’t use. He felt so stressed. So many thoughts in his head. He felt like he was being **_crushed._ **

**** Until he didn’t.

All the dark emotions just vanished from his body. He looked up to find a harmony orb floating above his head. 

“I have never had one since I am who I am, but I am sorry you had to experience that,” Zenyatta slowly floated over to Genji. “Fear can be a scary thing that stops people from doing something or trying new things. It holds us back and reminds us of where it comes from in the first place. But it can also save in dangerous situations, to know when to back off and not continue.” 

Genji thought in silence. 

“Rest my student, I will keep that orb on you as long as you need.” 

Genji slowly fell back asleep to the sound of the orbs chiming a soft medley. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gen!  
> Sorry, this took so long!! I had to change some parts around and then forgot about it. Lol!!  
> I hope people are enjoying this story!!
> 
> Leave a comment on how you feel!!!
> 
> Duckie Out!  
> *Dabs*


	4. Chapter 4

Genji awoke inside his master’s room, alone. He got so used to awakening to a visor screen that seeing color is still slightly strange to him. His stomach made itself known, he was hungry, and he needed to hurry, or his stomach might start eating itself. He stretched his body and headed out the room to head to the mess hall. As he was about to open the door to the mess, he was glomped. 

“There you are! I have been looking for you all morning! I even checked all your secret spots!” Hana grabbed Genji’s shoulders and shook him. He allowed this. 

“How could you check then if they were secret?” His head teeters back and forth. 

Hana made a tipping motion with what Genji assumed was an invisible hat. 

Ah. 

Speaking of, he looked around for the duo. He found them in a corner table with McCree face first into his food, looking like a dead man. It made him chuckle, Hanzo could be as stubborn as hell if he wanted something. Hana popped down with two trays, he thanked her as he took his. 

“So Grand master, what were you like when you were all,” She motions to his whole self. 

It made Genji smile. He thinks back to before _everything_ happened. From being a small boy clinging to his brother's sleeve, afraid to talk to anyone unsure of who everyone was in the huge house they lived in, to looking up to his brother more than his own father, to becoming a reckless teenager, running around Hanamura at night, ah, the clubs he would hang out in until the morning light, sneaking back into the castle. At some point his father just gave up on him, that was probably when he and Hanzo started to become distant. Father has pushed the role of “leader of the clan” more on Hanzo. He missed how they were as young children, before they elders started to pay attention to them, how they use to sp-

Genji suddenly gave a devil’s smile. He grabbed his water, stood up, and headed to the corner of the mess. 

“Genji? Where ya goin?” Hana turned her head in his direction. 

Genji walked right up to the table Hanzo and Mccree was sitting at. 

“Mornin Gen, how’s ur skin trea-” 

Genji promptly empties his **_FULL_ ** glass of water on top of Hanzo's head.

The whole mess goes silent. 

Jesse grabs Genji by the front of his shirt, the sound of his voice extra loud within the silence. “PARTNER, DID YOU LOSE A MARBLE?!!” 

Genji now thinks over what he just did, and hopes to the Iris that his message went through. Hanzo’s face went from confusion to rage very quickly, he had just done laundry. Why in the actual _hell did Genji just do that, he's acting like he used to, always demanding_ his brother's attention like a child. These pathetic spats would always end in fi-

It hit Hanzo. He smirked. 

“Challenge accepted, Brother.” Hanzo shook his head to get the water out of his eyes. Genji walked out of the cafe. Jesse turns to Hanzo with a handful of napkins as Hana runs over.

“What the hell was that about?” McCree whips his head around to Hana who had just as much of a clueless look as him.

“All I did was ask him what he used to be like! He said he was a reckless teen then he just stood up and _BAM"_ Hana’s arms flailed. 

Hanzo started to laugh out loud. That got the two of them to freeze. 

“Darlin you alright?” He patted the napkin on his cheek. 

“He wants a duel.” 

“Pardon?” Jesse stopped. He and Hana looked at eachother. “Ya know, y'all both are skilled in two _completely different_ weapons. . . right?” Jesse looked worried.

“Correct.” Hanzo looked at them both. “ But, not when he had a human body.” Hanzo smirked. “ Excuse me I must go and prepare if that is actually going to happen.”

\----------------------------------------------

When Jesse makes it to the training grounds he heads over to what they called the “pit”. It's a large empty pool-like in-ground structure that used to be served for training in the old days. Mostly Blackwatch agents would go down to there to let off some steam, or anger, against another agent. McCree remembers the good old days. He beat plenty of people in there, also got his ass handed to him. Nobody ever came outta the pit without blood. There was already a crowd surrounding the rafters after today's scandal in the mess. He greeted Lena, Pharah, Lucio, Angela, Winston Hana, and saw Junkrat, Reinhardt, Anna and Brigitte on the other side. He noticed Winston was slightly holding slightly onto Angela, a smart choice, considering how white her hands were from gripping on the bars, glaring down at Genji. Jesse followed her line of sight. 

Genji was currently stretching down in the pit. He was wearing green Gi pants and had a black tank top on. If he smiled any wider his face would split. Hanzo came in from the other side in the same fit, but blue Gi pants he began stretching also. 

Now Jesse knew everyone in Overwatch was strong in their own way. But he still worried for Hanzo. He’d never seen him fight with a sword. Gaining the information that he was first trained swordsmanship made him a little less worried . . . but Genji never stopped. Back in Blackwatch there were times, he remembered, being terrified of Genji after seeing what he can do with a sword. If there was anything he knew about Shimada, it was that they **_NEVER_ ** go easy. You don’t get a “do over” in battle so neither will you training.

Genji bows to Hanzo, who laughs right in his face at the action. In a blink Hanzo chucked something at Genji that became embedded into the wall behind him. Genji turns around to find his own shuriken in the wall. 

That surprised Jesse. He knew Han was fast but not like . . . Genji-fast. 

“You missed Anija~” Genji taunted.

How Genji managed to doge what was in the blink of an eye, Jesse would never know. 

Hanzo smirked and pointed to his cheek.

“Nani!?” Genji touched his face and his fingers came away with blood. His face was cut. Hanzo didn’t miss. 

Somewhere in the silence of Jesse McCrees mind he could hear Angela shouting about not doing this again. As Genji looked at his hand he began to laugh, he charged at Hanzo and their battle began. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Angela. Was. Not. Happy. Truthfully she wanted to leave them be. Maybe it would teach them both the importance of healing. They were littered in cuts and small gashes, but nobody was missing any body parts, so she had to count that as a plus. She slapped a large band-aid on Genji’s cheek from Hanzo shuriken and left the med bay in a huff. Once she was gone Genji turned to Hanzo.

“Thank you.” 

Hanzo was puzzled. “ For what? Any longer and there might have been an actual mess to clean up.” 

“Thank you brother, for indulging me.” Genji smiled. 

Hanzo thought about the old days. It made him smile. How they would stay on the roof for hours and just train against each other. How many times Genji almost fell off the roof, because he got too excited. Those were happier times, before the elders and their father split them apart. 

Jesse and Hana walked in at that moment.

“Soooo. . . . Who won?” Hana sat on a bed.

“I did.” They both glared at each other.

The sound of angry Japanese could be heard all down the hall along with McCrees laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at fight scenes you just gonna have to imagine the beautiful fight that just happened!!!
> 
> IM SORRY THIS IS SO LATE!!!!!
> 
> Omg Life has been crazy. One more chap to go!!! I will try to get it out before October!!!
> 
> If you like this, maybe also check out my teeny tiny Overwatch Kindergarten fic I am also writing!!


	5. Chapter 5

Genji awoke feeling refreshed. It was a strange feeling but he was hyper and happy and was NOT going to waste this new found energy. He ripped the covers off his bed and ran out the door and down the hall. He hit the 4-way corridor and took a sharp left. Three doors down he slapped his hand on the scanner that opened to McCree’s room. He’s glad even after everything that happened in the beginning of Blackwatch, Jesse had complete trust in him and allowed him access to his personal room.

The door slid open to darkness and the sound of soft snores. 

“Hanzo?” Genji whispered into the darkness.

No response

Genji walked into the room, even without his face cover, he could still see pretty well in the dark, trained assassin and all. He noticed there was a lump on the bed so he headed that way. The sight that greeted him, he  **_really_ ** wished he had his phone on him right now. Hanzo had his head rested on Jesse’s chest and arm and Jesse’s other arm was wrapped around his brother's waist. He also noted they were both shirtless. If he didn’t truly need Hanzo for his plans today he would show them both the true meaning of “ _ Genji is a little shit”. _

“Ani-ja!” He whispered louder. 

A groan. Progress. 

Patience was  _ REALLY  _ testing him this morning. He didn’t want to have to resort to this but- 

He took a breath and in his deepest Shimada voice quietly and sharply called.

“Hanzo!”

Hanzo’s eyes shot open. He looked around until his eyes landed on Genji. Genji put his hands up in surrender. “ I t-though you were-never mind what Genji?” 

“Come outside with me for a bit.” 

Hanzo sat up on his elbows until he was quickly tugged back into the arms of McCree. 

“ Where ya going darlin?” Jesse murmured into his skin. Hanzo smiled softly. “Genji wants to take me outside for some unknown reason.” Jesse groaned and released his arm from Hanzo’s body, and turned around away from them. The snoring slowly resumed. 

Hanzo was about to sit up until he paused and looked at Genji. He stared for a few seconds until Genji caught on and turned around.

“ Ya know we are brothers, and I have seen you naked before? ” 

“ Shut up.” Was Hanzo’s only response.

If Genji noticed a slight limp in Hanzo as he walked to the bathroom with just a sheet wrapped around his waist he said nothing. 

Once the door closed Jesse let out a crackle of giggles.

“ Please tell me he can be mobile today?”

He only got louder crackles as a response. He shook his head and made his way out of the room. 

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Genji led Hanzo out the back of the compound and through the trees. It’s the middle of fall so besides all the pine trees, their surroundings were filled with color, it was beautiful actually, they walked in silence and enjoyed the scenery. They got to the huge flower field on top of the hill and Genji stopped walking.

“ And you brought me here why?” 

There was the sound of chirping and beeps coming through the tree line until he saw the figure of Bastion. Hanzo just looked at Genji.

“ I used to get up early in the morning and come up here and spend time with him since-” Genji frowned. “ You know . . .”

Hanzo  _ did _ know. It didn't take a genius to see that most of the team were still uneasy about Bastion, even after, of all people,  _ Torbjorn  _ stood up for him. He was allowed in the building, but even as a non-commutative robot he felt the unease in the room with others. 

Torbjorn decided to build him a small cabin in the woods because he noticed him always in the flower fields. Hanzo felt bad that even he at times felt the unease, even though more times than he can count has the robot had his back in missions.

“ I figured since you love the quiet of the morning, there is no better place besides away from the compound high up on a hill.” Genji waved Bastion over.

Once Bastion got over to them Hanzo noticed he was holding something in his hand. Flower crowns? Not just any, one was all green tiny flowers and the other one all blue. Where the robot acquired blue flowers Hanzo had no clue. Genji quickly snatched one out of his hand and placed it gently on his head. He looked at Hanzo. 

Hanzo took the blue “ Thank you.” Bastion let out a few beeps and whirls.

“He said, You're welcome.” Genji kneeled to lay in the flowers.

Hanzo blinked.

“You can understand him?” 

Genji’s eyes widened. 

“N-No.” He touched his face. “ Not anymore, actually, I guess I just know some of the sounds now.”  Ganymede landed on top of Genji’s hair and started picking at his green strands. He chuckled.

True to Genji’s words Hanzo did feel at peace. The world around him had not awoke yet, only the birds in the trees. He laid down with his brother and looked up at the clouds. He slowly closed his eyes and just breathed with the world. 

\-----------------------------

“Hanzo?” 

“Hmm?” His leg was gently nudged.

“ We should get going now, to make time for the rest of the day.” 

“ We have only been here a bit though. Let me enjoy the peace a little longer.” 

Genji chuckled. “Brother it's almost noon.” 

Hanzo opened his eyes and quickly sprang up on his elbows. Genji was standing over him. Sure enough the sun was in the middle of the sky, Bastion was no longer in the field with them, and the slight dew from the morning gone in its place the warmth of the sun on his skin. 

“H-how long was I-” 

“It's been four hours Hanzo.” 

He shook it off like it didn't bother him. “ Very well, what did you have planned for us today?” 

Genji layed next to his brother. “ I thought maybe a peaceful noon at the aquarium and if you are still up for it after my check up with Angela, we could make dinner for everyone?

Hanzo thought it over. It has been a while since he had been out. The aquarium didn’t sound so bad.

“I heard that the baby penguins just hatched~” 

Well that settled it. 

“Well I guess I could go, there was nothing planned in my schedule today anyways.”

Genji grinned. “ Awesome! Meet me out front in fifthteen!” he ran back down the hill through the trees leaving Hanzo alone, he layed back down.

Five more minutes couldn't hurt. 

\-------------------------------------------------

“ Definitely not!”

“ How can you  **_NOT_ ** see it!”

“ How  **_CAN_ ** you?!” 

They were both currently standing in front of a huge tank. After Hanzo had demanded to see the newborns and refused to leave the area until he could feed one like the rest of the children in line. Genji made the mistake of asking which sea creature would a member of the team be, and now, here they are. 

“ The whale shark is the biggest thing in here! How is that not Reinhart!” 

“Okay, fine, I guess that makes sense, but please explain to me Genji, how Ana is a Barracuda!?”

Genji smiled. 

“ Barracuda’s are elegant in their own element, quick and swift but if you get too close or they see a target they want, they will hurt you without a thought.”

Hanzo watched it move along inside the tank.

“Okay, fair point. Next?” 

Genji tapped his chin in thought. “ Lena?” Hanzo thought for a moment, went down the ocean animal kingdom. 

“ Otter.” 

“Really? How so?” 

“Quick.” 

Genji looked at him, expecting more but got no more of a response. 

“Well then, I would say that Hana and Junkrat would also be Otters.”

Hanzo made a disgusted face. “ I understand Hana, for the cute factor, but Junkrat?” Genji shrugged. “ They look and seem harmless but are very good with their hands and  _ breaking _ into things. And are basically ocean noodles.” Hanzo thought about it for a bit. 

“ Roadhog would be a turtle then.” 

Genji nodded at that.

  
  


Suddenly a nurse shark swam by, both men looked at each other.

“Angela.” 

They chuckled at each other. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

After spending three hours at the aquarium including the gift shop they left with tiny souvenirs and T-shirts for them both, and one for Mcree. Genji hoped he was there when he saw it. 

“Brother, would you like to stop at a tiny Boba Tea place on the way home? I hear they make good Oolong Milk Tea?”

Hanzo considered this since he had not had Boba in a long time. He nodded. Genji grabbed his wrist and started to briskly walk faster. They arrived at P _ achimari  _ T _ ea, _ and there was barely a line. They both walked to the front, to see a very elderly woman waiting to greet them. 

“Hello boy’s what can I get you today?”

“Hmmm, I'll have a Tai Milk with Boba and cream on top please?” 

She nodded and turned her head towards Hanzo

“ Mango Dragon Fruit Tea with jelly please?

She smiled at them, and told them their total and Hanzo had to grab Genji’s wrist to stop him from paying. Hanzo watched as the elderly woman was the one to make their tea’s. She was slow in process but he knew she could do this blindfolded with how much skill and care she put into her work. She walked to the other side of the counter and placed their tea’s down. She placed large straws in front of them and they bowed as they took their drinks. Hanzo thrusted the straw into his drink and took a small sip. 

He froze. 

It felt just like home. The elegant taste was simple and delicious. It reminded him of being young and running around the cherry trees in the courtyard. The feeling of peace. He looked at Genji for his reaction. He was currently just staring at the drink. Once he noticed Hanzo looking, he also slowly punched a hole in the top and took a sip. A huge smile spread across his face. He started to take gulps. Hanzo smiled as he shook his head at his brother’s antics. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Genji was currently fidgeting on the examining table. God did he hate it here. He was currently waiting for Angela with today's body results. She briskly walked back in after about five minutes of being in the lab.

“You seem to be doing fine Genji. I still don’t see anything to be concerned about in the x-rays or blood work.” She looked up at him from her tablet. 

Genji sighed in relief. “ I’m good to go then?”

“ As far as I can read, yes.” He put his shirt back on and hopped off the table and headed to the door. 

“Genji.” He stopped. “ If you ever want to . . . talk about it. . . what you are feeling inside right now . . .” she couldn't find the words. “ you know where my office is.” 

He smiled. 

“Thank you Anglea.” 

Genji promptly walked into the kitchen at 6:35 and saw Hanzo checking the large rice cooker. There were three cutting boards on the counter with ingredients besides them, and fish on the island on another board. Genji rolled up his sleeves. “  _ What do you need  _ ? ” Hanzo pointed to the island. “ Please slice those.” Genji smiled, and got to work.

He missed this. 

\---

“BAHAHAHA! Dinner was excellent dragon brothers!!” 

Reinhardt rubbed his belly. Everyone else said their thanks. They might have gone overboard with the food, but everyone could have had 4th’s if they wanted, so they were both happy. They collected everyone’s plates and were about to begin washing them until Ana physically pushed them out of the kitchen, and told them to rest, while dragging 76 with her back into said kitchen. 

  
  


Hana suddenly was beside them, grabbed them both and led them to the common room with others sitting there just as confused as they both were. Once she seemed to have everyone she wanted she stood on the table and proudly claimed, 

“ Since it is Saturday night I have gathered you all here to go clubbing!” She got silence in response. “ It’s not a choice! I have already cleared it with Winston and Angie. You  _ all _ have no mission or medical issues  _ sans Genji  _ but you were already cleared today so you can’t have a reason not to go!” 

They all looked at each other and shrugged. “ Fine.” Hana whooped and dashed back out the door. “ You all go get dressed and we will meet back here at 11:45! This is gonna be lit!!!” 

Genji, Hanzo, Lucio, Baptiste, Jesse, Lena, Brigitte, Pharah, and Junkrat all rose and headed their separate ways to their rooms. 

\----------------------

“Darlin have you seen my-” McCree froze when he turned the corner into the bathroom. Inside was Genji, Hanzo and Junkrat!?

Genji turned slightly for Jesse to see that he was using his  **_SWORD_ ** to set his eyeliner and Hanzo was currently sitting on the toilet with one hand plucking his eyebrows and his other on his leg while Jamison was painting his nails. All three turned to him. 

“ Well if this ain't a sight~” He leaned up against the door frame. “ Yalls gonna put liner on him too? ” Genji shrugged. “ Why, you already saw me in it last night.” Hanzo shot back. Junkrat let out a single bark of a laugh. Genji made a fake gagging sound. 

“Animals.” 

Hanzo turned to his brother as Jamison finished his nails, and made his way out of the bathroom. 

“ You could always join brother.” 

Jesse McCree is a man of many things. But jaw dropping ain't been one of them- 

“ Like  **_OLD_ ** times? ” Genji asked innocently. 

**_In a long time._ **

“ Jesse makes the cutest sounds when motivated right~” Hanzo chuckled as he slid by McCree and ran his open palm from his shoulder down opposite to his waist. 

Genji and McCree were left alone, both learning something they could have lived perfectly fine without knowing. 

Ever. 

\------------------------------------------

The day after clubbing and drinking is never easy. Mercy would not give them anything, hoping they learned their lessons, and Ana was away for the day so her hangover cure was not an option. Baptiste offered to help, with a drink me handmade but whatever he made not even the devil would drink that.

This is one thing Genji did not, and would never miss. The banging pain of a hangover. It felt like back in his clubbing days. How long ago that was. He was in one of those moods today. He grumbled and walked into the kitchen, grabbed two bowls poured Toast Crunch and Fruit Loops inside, skipped the milk in one and walked into the common room to be met with a happy McCree. 

“Mornin.”

Genji just glared at him.

“ Shoot. I would have guessed you to be Hanzo with that Shimada glare of yours, if I didn’t already know he was currently in my shower.” 

Hanzo then walked in, looked around and saw both of them, and then advanced farther inside. He grabbed a bowl from his brother and gently grabbed the extra tea Jesse had made for him. 

They ate in silence. 

“This brings back memories,” Jesse said. “ Member Forever Tag? Gosh, Gabe would get so pissed at us first thing in the morning, after a hard mission just screwing around in the kitchen trying to tag each other. Morrison would hound us for getting everyone on base in the game” Genji smiled, but felt sadness in his heart. He wishes he could go back and do those days differently. “ It ended with him though? Didn’t it.” 

“Actually . . . he tagged me last.” McCree said. 

The three of them froze. 

“ It is too early for this nonsense.” 

“You sound like Gabe did!” Both Genji and Jesse responsed, and laughed. 

Genji got up and collected Hanzo and Jesse’s plate. McCree grabbed Genji’s hand to get his attention for his spoon he left on the side. Hanzo skeptically looked at both of them. “Thanks.” Jesse said as Genji walked back to the sink. 

After he washed the dishes he headed his way to the door, but he stopped as he passed the two. 

“ OH! And Hanzo?” 

Hanzo looked up to be booped on the nose. 

“ Tag. Ur it. ” 

He blinked as Genji dashed out of the room laughing. 

“ That little shit. ” Hanzo grumbled. He turned his body to notice Jesse gone.

Oh well, as long as he can see Genji smile again. He would put up with anything for his brother.

Even Forever Tag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it. . . OMG I DID IT IMMA CRY!!!!!! I actually love this story so much and will miss it badly ):  
>  (Ill be doing somthing for Christmas but you didn't hear that from me)
> 
> Thank you everyone who has taken time to read this story!! I hope you liked it. There are a lot of grammar mistakes as a I had my friend read over the whole story and I will be going back at some point soon and fixing them the best I can. I'm sorry it took so long I had everything planned out but stuff got in the way! 
> 
> Please leave your comments and opinions it's what fuels me to write more!!!! I read them all.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I plan to go with this, but if you would like to strap down in ur seat and join me! Tell me what you think!


End file.
